Schlain
Schlain "Shun" Zagan Analeit formerly known as 'Yamada Shunsuke '(山田俊輔) is one of the students who was reincarnated from Japan. He is the fourth prince of the Kingdom of Analeit and the current Hero. Appearance The best word to define Shun's appearance is "Average". Shun is a young man with Dark blue hair and green eyes, an average height and a plain body he's the type of person who would not stand out on a room full of people. In his time in the academy he used a Blue shirt with yellow decoration on the wrist and elbow and a light brown cape with red and blue decorations on the neck. Personality Schlain is a kind-hearted young man who can be a little dense at times; he tends to be too trusting and honest. His kindness is such a predominant part of his personality that he finds taking the life of anything with a sense of self-difficult or even painful. This trait allows him to gain the title Ruler of Mercy and the skill Mercy. When Katia and Feirune are discussing the aspects of their reincarnation, Feirune mentions that it is impressive that Shun has been able to remain thoroughly average in his new life, even though he is a prince and considered a genius. Besides this, Schlain tends to both underestimate the strength of his opponents and overestimate the strength of his allies. This is linked to his thoroughly average personality. He tends to view himself as "not special" even though he is exceptional. This causes him to accidentally put his allies in harms way. Plot Shunsuke was an average high school boy who plays an MMORPG with his two friends, he died due to a mysterious explosion in his classroom along with everyone in it. Shun was reborn as a prince named Schlain in the Kingdom of Analeit, his mother is the king's third princess consort who died shortly after his birth. He later encounters with two former classmates Karnatia Seli Anabald (Katia) who was Ooshima Kanata his best friend, and Shinohara Mirei who was reincarnated as a Dragon named Fei whose egg Shun's family bought. Later another reicarnator joins them Filimøs Harrifenas (Ms. Oka) their former teacher who says that she's being searching for all the students and propose Shun, Katia and Fei to go to the academy with her to meet other students. On the academy Shun and company meets with Hugo Baint von Renxandt (Natsume Kengo) and Yuri Ullen (Hasebe Yuika), the next sword emperor of the Renxandt kingdom and One of the candidate for the next saint respectively. Later Hugo who had developed envy towards Shun for standing out more than him tried to assassinate Shun during an expedition to a mountain close to the academy. Hugo's plan fails due to the intervention of Ms. Oka. After some time without incidentes Shun hear the Divine Voice announcing that he's the new hero and the death of the former hero Julius. Shun returned to Analeit Castle following his father orders where is confirmed that Shun is indeed the new hero. Abilities and Stats | titles = }} Trivia *On the Web Novel Shun's dragon isn't a reincarnated student. *Shun's chapters (S chapters) have this name in reference for "Mary Sue", a character archetype that describes an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character. References Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Human Faction Category:Analeit Category:Plot Category:To Do